Job Search Television Network, Inc. is the leading service provider of talent-based video productions for job openings. In 2010, it first filed a provisional patent application No. 61/317,354 entitled System and Method for Providing Visual Job Information and Job Seeker's Information. This provisional was used as template for the filing on Mar. 25, 2011 of U.S. Ser. No. 13/071,610, also entitled System and Method for Providing Visual Job Information and Job Seeker's Information, and on Jul. 17, 2012, U.S. Ser. No. 13/551,404, also entitled System and Method for Providing Visual Job Information and Job Seeker's Information.
Both non-provisional applications describes a platform used by an employer to generate a Job Report made of two overlaid segments, a video read by an on-air talent from a teleprompter reading a graphic form of a job offer, and multiple textual elements around the talent generated from a script (i.e. the ‘Skin’). What is also described is the system used by applicants once they have viewed a Job Report to record a video feed in response. FIG. 1 is taken from both U.S. Ser. No. 13/071,610, and Ser. No. 13/551,404, of the prior art and illustrates the Job Report. FIG. 2 is taken from both of these applications and shows the system associated with the recording of the responsive video fee. These three applications are incorporated herein fully by reference.
As explained in these references, as each job opening differs and the unique and necessary qualifications for each posting differ, it may be difficult for potential applicants to distinguish certain requirements that are essential to the opening from other requirements that are used to give a profile of what may be a good applicant. In the pre-internet era, employers used newspapers ads to post new openings. A human resource manager would make an executive decision as to the publication in different newspapers, covering different geographical areas, and this manager would also decide the size of the posting and the font size for each requirement. Job seekers by looking at the ad and the newspaper reputation would get some type of information as to which requirement will be strictly observed, and which will generally be useful to get a position. Other types of venues for job postings included small job related publications, and local television channels offering wanted ad services. In each case the distribution of the job offer was limited in its potential to reach qualified candidates and distinguish between the essential job requirements from secondary job requirements.
Today with the arrival of the internet and other types of online or wireless communications, job seekers are bombarded with text-based job descriptions. In this fluid format of information, it may be very difficult to distinguish between essential job requirements and secondary job requirements, it is also difficult to distinguish between important ads posted by employers and less important ads as these may be posted side by side on a board or list. Also employers now hire human resource directors in one geographical location responsible for job listings around the country and for multiple branches and divisions that may often be extremely similar job requirements. What is needed is a system capable of adapting to the new requirements of human resources directors having to manage hundreds of very similar job postings, managing applicants on each job and being able to quickly conduct a triage and associated statistical reporting for each job offer posted.
Today, most large corporations used one version of a software application called an Applicant Tracking System (ATS) that enables electronic handling of recruitment needs. These software allows applicants to upload resumes and include filters to automatically triage based on criteria such as former employers, years of experience and schools attended. These AST may work alongside a human resources suite also known as a Human Resource Information System (HRIS). These ATS include a database of a company's recruitment efforts. A majority of job and resume boards like Monster®, Hotjobs®, Career Builder® have partnerships with leading ATS software providers to provide parsing support and easy of data migration from one system to another.
Some of the current leading ATS software providers include software branded as ADP®, All-In-One®, AspireHR®, Beeline®, Brainhunter®, Brassring®, Careerbuilder®, Ceridian®, CyberRecruiter®, and Deploy® to name a few. Associated with each of these ATS software are generally a URL where data is located/uploaded. For example, a corporation may use the ATS software from ADP® in association with a dedicated webpage on the website Careerbuilder.com. Associated with each clients is an ATS software linked with an API/Feed URL, a username and a password given to access the site.
Currently, the technology available to job posters, each owners of their respective ATS interface is case-by-case system to upload a text file associated with one job position and using the system to generate one video feed that is then uploaded back into the proprietary ATS software either directly as an image file, or as a web-based dynamic link to be displayed on any URL page for importing a streamed version of the image file.
What is needed is a client drive system capable of working alone as an ATS or alongside a client proprietary ATS system to help generate and manage multiple video feeds each associated with multiple job postings.